1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus. More particularly exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus having improved display quality and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a gate line and a data line. The display panel driver includes a gate driver and a data driver.
In a display apparatus, where the gate driver and the data driver are disposed adjacent to a side of the display panel, the gate and data drivers may be disposed adjacent to only one side among four sides of the display panel so that a width of a bezel of the display apparatus may be reduced.